


Good Kitty

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Extremely short smut piece I wrote that was inspired by Milk Puppy's art, warning for NSFW image if for some reason that bothers you and smut doesn't





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309432) by Milk Puppy. 
  * Inspired by [Kitty Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309432) by Milk Puppy. 



> This won't be uploaded to fanfiction.net due to their policy on NSFW images, and this fic doesn't make sense without the picture

Two fingers pumped in and out of Weiss, the palm of her hand grinding deliciously against her clit, occasionally causing Weiss to moan when she couldn't contain it. Ruby's body worked in a deep contrast to her fingers, delicately alternating between kissing Weiss on her soft ears and brushing her hair to the side to kiss her neck, whispering softly that she loved her. Weiss' hips rocked slowly against Ruby's thrusts, groaning in pleasure. When Weiss began to pant and whine, Ruby whispered in her ear "Let me know when you're about to finish" Weiss just nodded slightly, consumed by pleasure. Her legs began shaking subtly as she drove closer and closer to the edge. When her desire to climax outweighed her embarrassment, she moaned "R-Ruby, I'm close" Ruby acted accordingly, suckling on the sweet spot on Weiss' neck while her free hand moved from holding Weiss close to her breast, gently pinching and rolling her peak between her thumb and forefinger. Weiss lost it, moaning Ruby's name long and deep, her hips bucking against Ruby's hand. Ruby continued stimulating Weiss, gradually slowing to ease her down. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping Weiss upright, and she collapsed as it faded. Ruby pulled Weiss into her and whispered in her ear "You did such a good job." Weiss let out a happy hum and cuddled into Ruby, falling asleep against her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: I imagine due to the collar, whatever preceded this was kinky, and the smut in this is Weiss' reward for performing well


End file.
